


The Love Nest

by pleasereadmeok



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: F/M, SMUT!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 11:30:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5664526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasereadmeok/pseuds/pleasereadmeok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Christ my hands are shaking.”<br/>“Well you did say that your hands trembled when you touch me!”<br/>“Yes but this is ridiculous, it’s not like I haven’t done this before.  I just want everything to be perfect.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Love Nest

**Author's Note:**

> OK I cannot lie. It’s a bit smutty. Massive spoilers for Season 6!!!! Henry and Mary’s wedding night… That’s all I’m saying.

Henry was getting impatient. He watched as Anna put the finishing touches to Mary’s ‘going away’ outfit then tactfully withdrew from the room.  
“Will I do?” Mary asked.  
“Of course you’ll do. You look stunning.”  
Henry fingered the material of her blouse and gave her a naughty look.  
“But now you are all neat and tidy, and all I want to do is make you _untidy_ again.”  
He brushed his lips against her neck and undid a few buttons to reach into her blouse to touch her skin. His fingers carefully followed the line of her bra around to the hooks.

“Henry we can’t”, Mary breathed. “We need to say goodbye to everyone before we drive to London.”  
“Do we have to? I’d much rather just lock the door and go to bed.”  
“Darling we would be missed.”  
“I don’t care. No-one would blame us for starting our honeymoon a bit early. Don’t you want to?”  
“Of course I want to. I haven’t been able to think about anything else all day.” Henry took this as encouragement and unhooked her bra, but stopped when Mary said gently,  
“Darling no, we’d have to rush, later – then we can relax.”  
Henry groaned with disappointment.  
“Well a kiss then?”  
“Oh alright, I think we can manage that!”  
Mary beamed a smile at her new husband and opened her arms for him. He scooped her up and they kissed - their first as a married couple without an audience of wedding guests. It was a kiss full of passion and the promise of things to come – _later_. 

“Henry you still haven’t told me where we are going. You know I hate surprises.”  
“I think you’ll like this one. At least I hope you will.”  
“I had no idea what to pack.”  
He laughed. “I don’t think you will need to worry about clothes!”  
“Henry!”

 

The drive to London was an excruciating prospect for two people who dearly wanted to make love. They would have to endure hours of sitting side by side, with no possibility of touching without Henry veering off the road. After about an hour he screeched the car to a halt.  
“Henry? What on earth are you doing?”  
“It’s no good. I can’t wait any longer.”  
He turned the car into a secluded lane.  
“Henry are you seriously expecting that we should … here?”  
“Yes if we can find somewhere quiet.”  
“Golly. You’re keen!”  
“Of course I’m ‘keen’! I’m married to the most gorgeous creature and I really, really, want to make love with her before I go mad with frustration.” He stopped the car. “This looks promising. Let’s get out and find somewhere comfortable.”

Henry took Mary’s hand and led her down a narrow path to a small, isolated, cottage. It was the type of cottage that she had seen on a chocolate box or in a pretty watercolour.  
“Oh how charming.”  
“How about in there?”  
“Henry we can’t!”  
“Yes we can – it’s ours for the night.”  
“Henry?”  
“A surprise. I just thought if we drove all the way to London we’d both be exhausted and I didn’t want us to fall asleep on our wedding night. So I arranged this.”  
“Well I have to say, this is one surprise I approve of.”  
“Good. I’ll get the bags.” 

“There should be everything we need here.”  
Mary smirked. “Surely we just need one thing.”  
“Each other?”  
“Actually I was thinking – a bed.”  
The cottage was small but there was indeed everything they needed and more. Someone had recently renovated it with every modern convenience – electricity, a refrigerator stocked with food and champagne, and a bathroom with hot water. Henry grabbed a bottle of champagne from the refrigerator, snatched his wife’s hand, and bounded up the stairs with her to the bedroom.

Mary looked out of the bedroom window.  
“What a lovely view over the meadows, how beautiful.”  
“Yes lovely.” Henry said impatiently before hurriedly closing the curtains and attending to Mary’s buttons. “Christ my hands are shaking.”  
“Well you did say that your hands trembled when you touch me!”  
“Yes but this is ridiculous, it’s not like I haven’t done this before. I just want everything to be perfect.”  
Mary stroked Henry’s trembling hands and gazed up into his eyes.  
“How could it be otherwise? We’re together and in love – everything will be fine.”  
“You really are the most splendid wife.”  
“I should hope so! You’re stuck with me now.”

Henry slowly removed Mary’s blouse with his shaking hands and kissed each part of her body as it was revealed. Mary followed his lead, she slipped off his jacket, unbuttoned his waistcoat and shirt and pressed kisses against his chest. Mary’s skirt proved a bit more tricky, but Henry tugged until it was undone while he placed gentle kisses along her collarbones. He unhooked her bra, pulling it out of the way of his lips. His mouth found a newly exposed breast, his tongue circled the nipple and then sucked while his fingers ran down her bare spine.  
“Mmmm.”

They fell onto the bed and the rest of their clothing was quickly removed. Hands and lips explored each other’s body’s – discovering where to touch, to stroke, to kiss, to bite and suck to give each other pleasure. Henry paused his exploration to look down at Mary’s body in the half-light of the room. He looked up to the heavens and made her giggle when he shouted.  
“Thank you god!” 

Their bodies pressed together as they kissed and Mary felt the wetness of her arousal between her legs. Henry felt it too when his hand ventured down to slide one finger, then two, then three, into her body and withdraw to circle her clit. He nibbled at her ear and planted delicate kisses on the side of her neck as he got her close. Mary’s breath quickened and her chest heaved to take in air. The feeling of his fingers and lips was almost unbearably exciting.  
“Henry I want you inside me – now.”  
It was almost too late, when she helped him ease inside her, she was so close but when Henry looked down deep into her eyes and said,  
“I love you. I’ll do anything you want to make you happy. Anything”,  
she hesitated. She felt an overwhelming urge to cry, there was so much love, she had almost forgotten what it was like to be so adored. She reached behind his neck to pull his lips to hers.  
“Henry I love you too. Just love me like this always and I’ll be happy.”  
“I promise.” 

Henry pushed deeper and with a steady rhythm, expertly stimulated the bundle of nerve endings he knew would bring her to orgasm. She felt like she was on the edge of a precipice, so near the edge it was frightening. Then she gave in to the wonderful feeling of his cock deep inside her body and fell with a loud groan. The fluttering spasms made Henry follow and they lay limp and panting in each other’s arms. 

“Mmm. I told you it would be perfect,” Mary sighed.  
Henry rolled onto his back and laughed.  
“What a relief. Thank you god! I’ll never ask you for anything else!”  
“I’m quite sure you will.”  
She snuggled under his arm and found a spot where she fitted perfectly. Henry kissed into her hair and stroked her back.  
“Mary I love you so much. I couldn’t be more happy than I am now.”  
“Oh I think you could.”  
Mary arched her eyebrows and gave him a cheeky smile as she climbed on top and lowered herself onto his cock.  
“There now, what did I say about you being ‘the most splendid wife’.” 

\-------

“We should open the champagne.”  
Henry reached for the bottle at the side of the bed, giving it a sneaky shake as he did. He popped the cork with a flourish and deliberately made sure most of the bubbles fizzed out over Mary’s breasts.  
“Oh dear. Let me clean you up.”  
He licked the champagne from her skin, making her giggle, and then handed Mary the bottle.  
“Don’t we have any glasses?”  
“Oh for heavens sake do you really want a glass? I’d have to leave you while I search for them and I was just getting ready for round 3!”  
“Well one should have standards.”  
Henry shook his head and sighed.  
“Alright – just for you.”  
He wrapped himself in a sheet and went downstairs. Mary quickly realised that she did not want be separated from him and so wrapped herself up and followed. 

“I missed you.” Mary groaned as she put her arms around Henry’s waist.  
“Oh hello. I was only gone for a second.”  
“Exactly – too long.”  
She helped him find the glasses and the remaining champagne was poured.  
“Are you hungry? There’s plenty of food in the fridge. I’ll light a fire and we can have a picnic on the rug.”  
“A fire? It’s the middle of Summer!”  
“It’s romantic.”  
“Alright, I’ll fetch some food and plates.”

They settled on the rug in front of the fire to eat. Henry insisted on feeding Mary, although most of the food seemed to be dripped or dropped onto her body, which of course had to be tidied up with his tongue.  
“Henry I know it’s romantic but it’s too hot with a fire.”  
He damped down the fire slightly. When he turned back to Mary he had a look in his eye that she was beginning to recognise - he was still hungry. He lowered her down onto the rug and tugged off the sheet to reveal her body in the firelight. His tongue found hers in a kiss and then moved down her body. Fingers slipped inside her and Henry’s longest finger found the spot that he knew would make her go crazy if he stroked. Meanwhile his tongue carefully flicked at her clit. Mary held his head tight - she was almost frantic with the feeling of his fingers and tongue, so precise, so exactly what she needed to bring her to ecstasy. She was still blessing her choice of husband when she came with a shuddering, satisfied groan. Now it was her turn - _“Thank you god!”_

When Mary had recovered, she felt for him and smiled to herself, he was hard and ready in her hand. She shifted to sit astride Henry as he loved it so the first time. This time he sat up underneath her and they moved together with their arms around each other. They took it slowly, making small, subtle movements – just enough to keep them both on the edge of orgasm. There was plenty of time for long sensuous kisses, cuddles and whispered declarations of love. When the time was right Henry laid back on the rug, firmly running his hands down Mary’s body and let her do the rest until they both relaxed into a blissful orgasm. They curled up in each other’s arms on the rug before returning to bed for more.

 

\-----------

When Henry woke in the morning Mary was gone from their bed and there was a strong smell of burning toast throughout the cottage. He still hadn’t unpacked so he just wrapped himself in a sheet once more and ventured downstairs to find his wife. Mary was cursing and muttering in the kitchen. He crept up behind her and surrounded her with his arms.  
“Mmm. There you are.” He kissed the side of her neck and looked over her shoulder at the mess on the table. “Darling what on earth are you doing?”  
“Cooking breakfast! Isn’t it obvious?!”  
Henry poked at the burnt bread and laughed.  
“Well not _that_ obvious!”  
“What do you expect? I’m not Mrs. Patmore!”  
“Thank god for that! I don’t think I could do the things we’ve been doing with Mrs. Patmore. Come on darling we’ll do it together.”

They broke eggs into a bowl and Henry whisked them up.  
“…a splash of milk, salt, pepper and…”  
He poured everything into a pan and Mary added butter. Henry occupied himself with cuddling her from behind as she stirred the pan on the stove.  
“Why don’t you toast some more bread?” She suggested.  
“Then I’d have to let you go – I don’t want to let you go.”

Between them they managed to produce a passable example of scrambled eggs on toast for two – despite the occasional crunch of eggshell. Henry found some smoked salmon in the fridge and that made it a feast, washed down with more champagne.  
“This isn’t bad. If you ever give up racing I think a career as a chef awaits.”  
“Ha! I knew we’d make a good team.”  
Henry stroked Mary’s cheek and she kissed his hand.  
“We are rather good together aren’t we? I’ve had such a wonderful time being married to you so far.”  
Henry lifted his glass to make a toast.  
“To my splendid, beautiful, wife who makes me happier than I ever thought possible.”  
“To us – you and me together. Team Talbot!”

They cleared the table and washed up the plates. Mary turned to Henry and saw _that look_ in his eyes again.  
“Henry you are incorrigible!”  
“Are you scolding me for wanting you? Do you mind?”  
“Do I mind? I couldn’t be happier.”  
He lifted her onto the edge of the large, sturdy, pine table and caught her lips in a kiss. He opened her robe to expose her body to be touched. But Mary had other ideas and she pulled off the sheet he had tied around his waist. Henry nearly lost his balance when she licked her lips and leant to suck him into her mouth. He managed to choke out, “Oh god,” as she grazed her tongue over his cock and then sucked him hard. He was in trouble, his knees were in danger of buckling under him and his head was swimming. The feeling of her mouth and exquisite sensation of her tongue was making him faint.  
“Darling.” It was a warning, but she had no intention of stopping. He came with yet another, “Oh god,” and then, “Crikey that was good. Being married to you just gets better and better.”

Mary leant back on the table and Henry steadied himself with a hand beside her. He fought to regain his balance, although looking at his beautiful, naked wife waiting for him was not helping. He ran his hands down her body, lingering over her breasts, her waist and her hips before opening her legs. He leant to kiss inside her thighs, brushing his lips over the soft skin. He swiped his tongue inside her, just enough to elicit a gasp from Mary. He sucked her clit through his parted teeth and flicked his tongue over it to get her excited, buying himself just enough time to get hard again.  
“Now, Henry, now. ”  
He thrust inside her and then pushed her legs up around him. They were in a frenzy of passion until Mary cried out.  
“OW!”  
“Darling? Oh god did I hurt you? Was I too rough?”  
“No it was wonderful. It’s just…”, she rolled on her side, lifted one cheek of her butt and laughed, “Egg shell!”  
“We’re not great housekeepers are we?!”  
“Mrs Hughes would be appalled!” Mary pulled Henry back into her. “Now where were we?”

 

Later that day, after hours of making love and very little sleep, they packed up to leave for London. When they were taking leave of the cottage, Mary slipped her arm in Henry’s and they turned to look back at their little love nest.  
“I can’t bear to leave. I just want to remember it always.” She said wistfully.  
Henry looked down at Mary and smiled.  
“You don’t have to say goodbye to it forever darling. It’s yours, my wedding gift to you, for us both really. Whenever we need to be alone, just us, we can come here.”  
“Henry how can you possibly afford this?”  
He scoffed, “Mary I may not have your great wealth but I’m not exactly a pauper – I do earn a good living as a driver.”  
“I’m sorry, Henry it’s the most wonderful gift. How on earth did you have time to organise this? I love it. We must come here often.”  
“Mmm. Well you’ll have no objection from me.” He frowned slightly, “Although maybe we need to have some lessons from Mrs. Patmore first.”  
Mary nearly choked with laughter. Henry was confused,  
“What have I said? Oh no! I meant COOKERY lessons! I think we can manage the rest ourselves!”

**Author's Note:**

> I bet Henry had the cottage all organised and had the key in his pocket along with the marriage licence!! He must have been a Boy Scout - always prepared!  
> So do you think they had tantric sex in the 1920's??


End file.
